Reigning Fire
by Talaroh Corvidae
Summary: AU: in the future, Inuyasha and Kagome are searching for the Shikon no Tama, which is really a biological computer chip. And who knows what it could do in the wrong hands?


This is my first fanfiction *gulp* and I don't really know how it will end. Just go with the flow ^_^ Anyway, here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha -paces around growling- Now don't ever make me say that again!  
  
Reigning Fire, Chapter 1: (Prologue)  
  
And so it began... Kikyo ran through the deluge, pausing under concrete slabs that appeared to have been ripped from the streets, as indeed they had been. The small mechanical earpiece she had been wearing for as long as she could remember hissed instructions every five seconds, imprinting the message on her brain. It was too important for her to forget. No matter what, she had to keep it safe... the Shikon no Tama, the first biological computer. Even were she to die, she had been given instructions as to what to do, though she'd rather it didn't come to that. Which was why she was here in the first place. She had to find him. "Inuyasha, the 'hanyou'" kept flashing through her mind, while the link to her eyes flashed an unfocused image of him.  
  
She slowed as the constant computer link informed her that she was nearing her destination, and found herself in a very bad part of town. The very center of what had once been a great city was in complete ruins. All from the-- Kikyo stopped in the middle of that thought as a large figure approached from the building in front of her, through the misty rain.  
  
"Stop right there!" she shouted, whipping out what looked like an old- fashioned bow with several thin arrows.  
  
"Feh. Pathetic human, do you think you would even have gotten this far if I hadn't allowed you to?" The cold male voice stopped her in her tracks. "State your business here and begone."  
  
"I seek the hanyou known as Inuyasha," she said, answering all, and yet none, of the questions. 'I wish I could see this person clearly... I can't tell whether it's him or not.'  
  
"Well then, you've come to the right place. What do you want with him?" 'Damn. What does she want with me?'  
  
'I'm not getting any information. Time to finish this, either way... If it's not him, I leave; If it is... we'll see.' Kikyou sighed, keeping a firm hold on her weapon. "I need to talk to him, that's all."  
  
"So start talking."  
  
'It's him!'  
  
"Just stay where you are." Inuyasha was pissed. He knew they were both at a disadvantage, since he couldn't smell, and she couldn't see, but he hated having even a vestige of weakness. Which was why she was here...  
  
"I represent a group of both humans and youkai, and on their behalf would like to present a deal. It involves a powerful computer, which has the potential to revolutionise every major industry today, including gene manipulation. Unfortunately, I am not at leave to discuss this further in these circumstances. Should you be interested, please follow me," Kikyou stated her business, and turned around to return to headquarters. Before vanishing into the mist, she shot over her shoulder, "I know what you are capable of, so don't enter into this unless you are considering it seriously."  
  
'Damn. I bet she had this all planned out from the start. I bet they knew, somehow, exactly how to get me interested, with their 'gene manipulation' crap. Damn it all. Might as well go. Damn.' "Feh."  
  
Kikyou smiled as much as she ever smiled, a secret inner smile that only she knew about. She figured that would work. What weak hanyou would give up the chance to become a youkai?  
  
She had about ten seconds to think that before something completely unexpected happened.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Heehee... first chapter, and it's a cliffy! Sorry! Anyway, if anyone even reads this, or is interested in reading further, the first few chapters will be kinda short, until I get into the story, but I'll try to update more often. Inspiration is hard to come by! Well, I hope that there is someone out there who likes this... *sniffle* and that no one, however flattering imitation may be, "steals" this idea. I assure everyone that I came to this by completely original thought processes, unless you are hosting my consiousness, and it has currently taken residence in your body (it would, evil thing that is it). Sorry to babble on like that, and I would just like to take this moment to thank you (unless you are reading this out of obligation) for sticking with me. Anyway, ja ne (don't really know what that means, but everyone puts it at the end of their stories, so I did, too).  
  
-Roh 


End file.
